Second Chances
by tsuzukiyaoi26
Summary: When Ryu was taken to the storage something far more worst had happened. WARNING! RAPE FIC! Don't like Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hayato turned into a corner and entered an alley. Why did shit like this always happen to them? They've found out that the person responsible for all the beatings and the use of his and Ryu's name was none other than Kudo.

The expelled senior asked him and Ryu to join his gang, but of course they declined. They are having too much fun in school, courtesy of Yankumi, to just quit and join Kuso's gang. Hayato's cellphone rang he fished it out of his pocket and answered.

"Hello. Ryu, what's wrong?"

"Wrong. Unfortunately, this is not Odagiri." Hayato stopped. He knew that voice! 'Kudo! Shit! He got Ryu!"

"Teme! Where's Ryu?!" Hayato already new that Ryu was probably beaten up by now, but there was a nagging feeling in his chest that something far more worst had happened.

"The underground storage. Hurry up, before he's filled with holes." He heard Kudo laughed before the line went dead.

'Wait for me Ryu!'

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

Ryu stumbled and crashed on the ground. Behind him was six of Kudo's gang member. The brunette didn't even bother to sat up; he just lay there on his side, not even caring that the guy's who beat him up was just behind him. His body hurts so much through all the beatings and he was so damn tired that he could pass out any minute now. He sighed before closing his eyes and waited for the darkness to consume him, silently wishing that all of them would just go away and leave him alone when they saw that he passed out or something, but luck wasn't on his side tonight his eyes quickly snapped open when he heard a very irritating voice behind him.

"What? You're already out? That's no fun, Ryu." Ryu groaned in annoyance. He turned his head and glared at Kudo.

The 3-D student forced his body to move and sat up one knee bent up while the other lay flat out in front of him. Kudo walked closer and crouched in front of him.

"I'll ask you for the last time, Ryu. Join us." Ryu closed his eyes and snorted. Why won't this guy just give up? He had no intention of changing his mind even he beat the shit out of him and besides if he joined he will only betray Hayato's trust once again, he promised to himself that he will never do anything to hurt his best friend again.

"I…" Ryu opened his eyes and stared hard at Kudo, "decline."

Author's Note:

I'm sorry if its short but I promise that the next chapter will be long (I hope ). The next chap is going to be a rape fic so if you don't like that kind of stuff then I suggest that you stop reading right now.

So Reviews everyone!! .


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNINGS! RAPE! if you don't like it then leave!**

**Chapter 2**

"_I…" Ryu opened his eyes and stared hard at Kudo, "decline."_

"I _already_ betrayed Hayato's trust and friendship once but he forgave me and gave me a second chance I'm not going to blow it away by joining _your_ gang." He stated calmly gaze boring into Kudo's eyes.

Kudo grabbed Ryu's collar and hauled him closer anger could clearly be seen in his face, "I'm getting tired of this stupid trust of yours!" he seethed, but a second passed and he calmed down but Ryu could clearly see that Kudo was up to something judging by the sinister look that he was giving him.

"Okay then, why don't we test that trust and friendship of yours?" Kudo sneered, "And let's see if Yabuki will still be able to look at you and not feel disgusted after I'm _done_ with you"

Ryu frowned at Kudo's words. '_What's going to happen_? _Hayato where are you?'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hayato stopped to catch his breath he's been running around for almost thirty minutes (1) now he still didn't know where the storage Kudo was talking about. _Dammit!_ _Ryu!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"What the fuck are you doing?! Let me go!" Ryu struggled as Kudo pinned him down on the cement floor.

"Dammit! Stay still!" Kudo was unable to dodge Ryu's fist that was flying towards him so he was sent back a little because of the force. For a beaten person Ryu still had strength in him. "Bastard! Hey, you hold him down!" Kudo ordered to one of his members.

The guy immediately went to them to grab both of Ryu's wrists and held it down on the cement floor but that didn't stop Ryu from struggling as he started to tug on his wrists to get another punch of Kudo's face. "I can't hold him down boss. He's strong." Ryu heard the guy whined now was his chance.

"Fucking weakling!" Kudo glared at him that's why he needed someone strong like Ryu to join his gang because his members are fucking weakling. Kudo, this time, saw Ryu's fist coming towards him he caught it and at the same time pulled out his dagger behind his pants and held on Ryu's throat.

"Stay still or I will scar that pretty face of yours." Kudo threatened. Ryu immediately stopped his movement the moment he felt the cold metal of Kudo's dagger touched his skin.

"Good!" Kudo patted Ryu's golden locks like a pet but the brunette only glared at him. "Now, why don't we start the show." He pulled the dagger away from Ryu's throat and used it to cut Ryu's white shirt.

Ryu struggled when he heard the tearing of his shirt but stopped when Kudo pressed his knife on his stomach as a warning. When Kudo finished his task he eyed Ryu's body lustfully even with the bruises that was scattered on his skin it couldn't hide the beauty of Ryu's body.

"Stop!" Ryu pleaded, understanding what Kudo meant on his earlier words if something like this happen to him Hayato would definitely hate him and never talk to him again even his friends will hate him heck, even Yankumi the only adult person that he could trust will be disgusted.

Kudo ignored his plea and leaned forward to lick and nibble Ryu's right nipple and fumbled at the other he heard the smaller boy groaned and couldn't help but smirk. Good thing that the guy he ordered earlier was able to hold his captive down because he can use both of hands to roam this tempting body.

Ryu closed his eyes and could feel his body responding to Kudo's ministrations he tried to think that all of this was only a nightmare non of this was true but he was brought back to reality when he felt Kudo's hand on his covered member and slowly rubbed up and down, teasing the boy, "No…uhh… Stop! Don't…ah- do this!" he pleaded once again but Kudo continued on.

"Don't worry Ryu I promise that both of us would enjoy this." Kudo mocked him as he finally opened the brunette's pants and pulled it down together with his boxers Ryu quickly closed his legs shut. Kudo grabbed Ryu's knee and spread his legs wide apart exposing his lower body for Kudo to see "See, you're already enjoying it."

"Assh-Ahhh!" Ryu was unable to finish his sentence when Kudo stroked him and at the same time resuming on first task by licking his nipples. "Ahh..uhn… uhahah…st-aah-op! No…uhn-uh…ahh!" Ryu could feel Kudo's hardness as he placed himself between Ryu's legs pressing against his entrance. The noises coming from Ryu was making Kudo was getting a bit wild wanting to ram his hole cock inside Ryu's virgin hole.

"Fuck! You're actually making good noises!" Kudo strained out as his hand left Ryu's member to open his pants to relieve him of some pressure. Kudo was not the only one having some problems he could see the guy holding Ryu down with his own bulge in front of his pants and some of his gang members where closer to them than before.

"Looks, like we better hurry it up, Ryu." Kudo pushed his pants down to his knees and aligned his erect member to Ryu's entrance. Ryu's eyes were terrified now he could feel the swollen head of Kudo's member nudging against his entrance.

"NO! STO-AHHH!" Ryu screamed as Kudo's whole member went inside him in one thrust. He could feel some blood coming out from him as tears fall from his brown eyes.

"Ta-take it…ahh-out!" Ryu pleaded again as Kudo started to move inside him fast. "Fuck! You're so tight!" Kudo started to move his hips not even bothering to slow down.

"Do-n't mo-uhn-ve! Sto-AHH!" Ryu couldn't stop his moan as Kudo changed his angle and hit his prostate, "You like that?" For emphasis Kudo gave a deep, sharp thrust hitting his prostate again earning him a loud moan. He could see the shame on the brunettes face for moaning like that.

"No." Ryu whimpered out

"You're such a whore."

"I'm-ahh…uhn-uh…not!" Ryu could feel his body trembling because of the intense pleasure and pain stimulating his body. Kudo grabbed Ryu's neglected penis and stroke him in sync with his thrust. "Let… gyaaah!"

"Do you feel me, Ryu?" Kudo grabbed Ryu's jaw forcing his mouth open to raid him with his tongue. The brunette chocked at the sudden invasion inside in his mouth he tried to pull his head away but the gang leader tightened his grip.

Kudo could feel that the smaller boy was almost at his limit because of the way his anal was clenching around his cock.

"UAAAHH!" Ryu's moaned as he came in Kudo's hand his cum hitting his chest.

Kudo cursed as Ryu's ass suddenly clamped pleasurably around his cock he was also at his limit too. Now slamming in and out of Ryu with force he cursed again before he came inside of the abused anal filling Ryu's insides with his cum. He heard Ryu groaned when he pulled out.

Ryu could feel the stickiness of his cum on his stomach and Kudo's own cum pouring out of his abused anal the hands that was pinning him down was gone he chocked up a sob as he turned his body to his side ignoring all the pain that shot up to him and curled up hugging his ripped shirt hiding whatever dignity he was left with and closed his eyes. He could hear some ruffling of clothes and muffled voices.

Ryu's body tensed up when he felt a hand running down his clothed back and stop to rest on top of his exposed ass. _No, no, no! Please not again! _But the hand retreated when he heard an angry shout of command coming from Kudo.

Kudo got up and put on his clothes he got so much fun than he expected crouching down to Ryu's discarded pants he pulled out the brunettes phone calling Yabuki's number when that was done he turned around to find out that one of his gang member was touching _his_ property.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Kudo moved closer to them and kicked the guy.

"But Kudo-san you're already finished with him so we can have him now." Was the guy's pathetic excuse and he can see some of them nodding their head in agreement. "Don't you fucking touch him! Now get out of here Yabuki's about to come!" he hissed at them. They all quickly scrambled away pathetic bunch of guys.

The gang leader crouched down in front of the 3-D student and nudged his head with his hand, "Hey! Ryu look at me." He commanded but Ryu kept his eyes closed, "I said look at me!" Kudo grabbed his hair lifting his face to look at him Ryu groaned at the pain and slowly opened his eyes not wanting to anger Kudo anymore.

"Good, now listen to me. This isn't over yet. _I_ will be back. You're _mine_! Remember that!" Kudo let go of his hair and left. Ryu could feel new tears falling out of his eyes. _Why me?_

The last thing that he remembered hearing before passing out was hurried footsteps coming towards him and his name being called. _"Hayato?"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Whew! That took longer than I expected. And I'm so sorry if it took me so much long on updating my story. But I will try my best on keeping it updated every week, I guess **:P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hayato finally arrived at the storage not wanting to waste anymore time he quickly went inside to search for Ryu. He rounded at the corner of boxes and caught sight of brown locks.

"RYU!"

Hayato stopped and fell to his knees in shock when he saw Ryu's state. The brunette had his back turned on him but what caught Hayato's attention was Ryu's bare backside and from where he was kneeling he can clearly see the blood and semen on his best friends backside. He snapped out from his shock and dashed to his friend's side when he heard him groan. _Oh! god. Ryu!_

"Ryu?" Hayato was so afraid to touch him because the brunette might panic and might hurt himself more. So, he softly called out his name he could feel tears trickling down his eyes when he heard Ryu said his name. He sounded so weak, so frail and so vulnerable. _Dammit! Why does this have to happen to him! Fuck! _He thought and wiped his tears angrily. _This is all my fault!_ This wouldn't have happened if he didn't suggest the hunt in the first place! Ryu was right this was a stupid idea and he should have listened then _this _wouldn't have happened to him.

Ryu groaned again and Hayato snapped back to reality this wasn't the time to blame himself he should get Ryu to safety first and treat him. Ryu would be angry at him if he brought him to the hospital so there's only one place that he could think of Yankumi's House (1). He looked around and saw Ryu's pants he walked over to it and saw Ryu's phone lying next to it he picked the pants and put the phone inside his pocket.

Hayato dressed Ryu as presentably as possible putting his pants back and softly lifted him up carrying him in a bridal style and headed towards to the yakuza's house.

Yankumi had a great day even though the incident at the school gates had worried her but that was replaced when her class had decided to look for the culprits who had been using Yabuki's and Odagiri's name. Her class was finally learning on how to help a friend in need. What a great bunch of kids!

Hurried footsteps was heard coming to her room and she frowned when Minoru came stumbling in. "What are you doing?!"

"Oujo! St-student…guest room…hu-hurt.!" Minoru stuttered out. The minute he uttered hurt Yankumi pushed him out of the way and dashed downstairs. She saw her grandfather standing outside the guest room.

"Yabuki! Odagiri?! What happen to him?" She asked and went to her student's side; he was only staring at Ryu who was being treated by Tetsu.

Hayato took a deep breath and told her what happened he could feel his tears coming back again gathering at the corner of his eyes. As he stared at his best friends face he left out the part about Ryu's rape. _How can I tell Yankumi that one of her students was_…raped!

"Yabuki, it's okay. Odagiri is safe now" She assured and put her hands on top of Hayato's clenched ones. She could already tell that her student was blaming himself for what happened. He always tends to do that. "It's not your fault."

"Yes! It is! It's my entire fucking fault!" Hayato burst out, Yankumi was taken back at the outburst she knew that this was not the first time that Odagiri got beaten up but by the way her student reacted it was like something more worst had happened.

"Odagiri is going to be fine." She reassured.

"No, you don't…understand." Hayato closed his eyes and shook his head tears finally falling down his cheeks as the image of his best earlier came back again.

Yankumi watched the Prideful Leader of 3-D crumble in tears that only proves it that something more had happened that affected her prideful student so much and turned him into a sobbing mess.

"Yabuki, is there something that you're not telling me?" she pried softly not wanting to force her student into saying something he doesn't want say. Hayato nodded his head he was now staring at his lap like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"What is it?" He heard her asked softly. That tone, would she be able to use it again towards him once she heard the truth to what happened? Or would she hate him or Ryu? Would she feel disgusted? Would she leave them? Those are the questions that floated in Hayato's head.

"Yabuki?"

This was it. With a final intake of breath Hayato looked up and looked to straight to Yankumi's worried eyes.

________________________________________________________________________

CLIFFY!!!

Some of you must hate me for not updating for so long. My mom forced me to take summer class so it's very difficult for me to update my story, but don't worry I've already started chapter 4. ORE WA GAMBAREMASU!!! And I want to thank the people who wrote their reviews.

(1)- I changed the timeline in this story Hayato and Ryu already know that Yankumi was a Yakuza.


End file.
